Scents and Hoodies
by JaneRani
Summary: Maggie slips on a hoodie and smells a most delicious scent.


She wonders exactly how she got there, which is exceptionally odd because Maggie Winnock never wonders, she always _knows._

It had been an unusually cold day, one where she would have been usually buried in a layer of coats and scarves, the edges of her hair unfurling beneath a maroon wool hat. However, today, in a rush to get to school on time, she simply managed to throw on a light cardigan, which was no help at all. Upon arriving at school, Maggie immediately went to her locker, teeth chattering, cheeks flushed from the coldness. As she unlocked her locker, Maggie looked up to the sound of laughter, eyes resting upon Jasper and Henry, stark contrasts.

Henry, clothed in two, no four, no… _six_ sweaters, was throwing a dirty look at Jasper, who was sporting a light parka, a hoodie slung across his arm, laughter etched onto his face.

"I'm not used to these harsh conditions! I need some time to adjust!" Henry said indignantly, glaring at his cousin.

"Henry, it's barely 30 degrees out, and you look like you're going to permanently make residence in Alaska." laughed Jasper, pushing Henry.

Rolling his eyes, Henry turned immediately toward Maggie, saying, "Come on, Maggie, am I not right?"

"I thought you'd lived in the harshest of conditions," teased Maggie, rubbing her arms to bring back some warmth.

Glancing at Maggie, Jasper widened his eyes and worriedly asked, "Aren't you wearing anything?"

With a shake of her head, Maggie sighed, "I left my sweater at home. I was in a rush."

"Well you can't go around freezing!" exclaimed Jasper. Hesitantly, he held out his hoodie, saying, "Here. Take it. Well, if you want to."

Maggie's immediate reaction was to slap his hand away, spouting off some rant on feminism and how she didn't need a _male _to take care of her, but she stopped herself, biting her lip. Jasper and her always argued… that's just how it was. But today, Maggie found herself thinking about Jasper's brown eyes that were mixed with worry and hesitance. Had they ever been so… beautiful?

Beautiful?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Maggie quickly said, "Oh, yes. Thank you." Grabbing the hoodie, she slipped it over her head and straightened it.

Suddenly, Maggie's nostrils were filled with the most intoxicating smell, something that mixed mint with a few spices. Inhaling deeply, Maggie's mind failed to make any coherent thought as the delicious scent took over her senses; vaguely she heard Henry speaking but did not process anything until after she realized that the amazing aroma was coming from Jasper's jacket itself.

Blushing, Maggie looked up, only to be faced with Jasper's eyes, with a look of amazement and daze within them.

Henry's voice cut threw her thoughts, as he asked, "What is up with you guys today? You're acting so odd!"

Glancing at Henry, Maggie quietly murmured, "Just lost in my thoughts," before rapidly walking away after a quick good-bye.

Jasper stared at her retreating back, eyes intent on the hoodie that surrounded her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jasper and Maggie had headed over to his house, minds intent on studying for the organic chemistry exam they were due to have. After settling in Jasper's room, they both pulled out their books and studied in silence, sneaking glances at each other every so often.

Maggie still sported Jasper's hoodie, in fact, she seemed to have completely forgotten that she was wearing it, unlike Jasper, who couldn't stop staring at it.

After much turning of the pages, they sat down on the floor, backs to Jasper's bed, discussing the material.

Talking animatedly the slowly began to shift into each other, until they were finally sitting with their arms brushing together. Slowly they drifted off to silence, until Maggie, after a change in position, knocked her knee into Jasper's. Apologizing she looked up into Jasper's face, where her eyes met his.

After a few breathless moments, Maggie took a shuddering breath and turned away, swallowing.

She began to talk about school, classes, and anything her mind picked up on, solely to forget the fact that she was sitting so close to Jasper.

A brush of skin on her fingers led Maggie to glance down, then stiffen with shock as she watched Jasper's pinky slowly brush over her index finger.

Following Maggie's eyes, Jasper looked down and gulped, discreetly watching Maggie as he inched up her hand, finally intertwining his fingers with hers. Her hand was warm and the slight movement of her fingers sent jolts of electricity up to his brain. Heart pounding, he looked down and met Maggie's eyes, eyes that were filled with curiosity and slight fear.

Glancing at her pink lips, he slowly brought down his face to hers, making the most lightest of brushes of skin across her lips.

Maggie shuddered, immediately wanting more, wanting to feel and touch more. The kiss had been soft, light, and sweet, leaving Maggie to look up pleadingly into Jasper's eyes.

Seeing the plea in her eyes, Jasper took to her lips without hesitation, lifting a gentle hand to her chin, raising her face and brushing his nose with hers, then pressing his lips against hers. He had never tasted anything more perfect than her, nothing more angelic. Butterflies erupted in Maggie's stomach as she felt Jasper's lips move across hers in a dance that she never wanted to end.

Slowly the intensity of the kiss increased, Maggie wrapping her arms around his neck while Jasper's explored her hair. Jasper led his hand slide down to her waist, where he held her gently, terrified of hurting her petit frame. Maggie let one hand slide down to his chest, grasping his shirt as her fingers turned to ice as the kiss progressed.

Jasper slowly began to lose control as his resolve weakened, leading him to fall over, wrapping his arms around Maggie to protect her fall. Maggie found herself lying on Jasper, kissing and kissing and kissing until she had no air. As she took a breath, Maggie took a tighter hold on his shirt, reveling in the way he kissed her so softly and gently, as if she could be broken with a sudden movement. Bringing her face down to his, Jasper kissed her and slowly let his tongue lick her bottom lip, asking for permission that he'd always dreamed to have.

Slowly, Maggie's lips parted, her tongue slowly coming to meet his. As they began a sensual dance, Maggie's hands shook on their grip on Jasper's shirt as his hands weaved themselves through her hair. Her blood was turning hot, her resolve was crumbling, and Maggie could feel herself losing her thoughts to the kiss.

Perhaps sensing her crumbling mind, Jasper pulled away, his arms still tight around her waist. He looked up at Maggie, eyebrow cocked in a silent question.

Maggie stared at Jasper and suddenly pulled away, and sat up straight, nervously wringing her fingers.

"I… I.." her voice faltered and she looked up at Jasper who said quietly, "If that's not what you want, I can promise you I'll forget this ever happened."

Alarmed, Maggie reached for his hand, saying, "No, no. That's what I wanted. What I've been wanting for a long time."

Staring down at her with tenderness, taking in the swollen lips, the messy hair and the fact that she was wearing _his _hoodie, Jasper leaned down and left a trail of kisses from her ear to the corner of her lips, pulling her closer to him.

"You are undeniably the best thing in this world."

Closing her eyes, Maggie breathed in deeply and smiled.

That delicious scent was all around her.

X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-

Author's Note: I hoped you liked this little one-shot I wrote. Please excuse any grammatical errors, it's really late and I didn't go over it as many times as I would have liked . Please review and tell me if you want me to write more for this fandom!

-Janerani


End file.
